Developmental Research Program: Project Summary/Abstract This SPORE in Melanoma Developmental Research Program (DRP) serves to identify and fund pilot projects that take maximum advantage of new research breakthroughs and novel ideas that may eventually reduce the incidence and morbidity or increase the survival of patients with melanoma. Progress in understanding of melanoma biology and the role of immune response in melanoma patient outcomes has led to substantial advances in both targeted and immunotherapies for melanoma patients, and much promise is held for immediate future advances. Therefore, we are particularly interested in leveraging novel ideas from investigators with a variety of expertise in this DRP, and providing seed money for testing creative hypotheses and obtaining preliminary data for projects that are not supported by current or alternative funding sources. High risk/high reward pilot projects are especially prioritized, and applications from women and minority or underserved investigators are strongly encouraged. The available DRP funds include the required $50,000 annually throughout the duration of the SPORE award, as well as an annual contribution of up to $100,000 from institutional ?matching funds,? for a total of $150,000 per year. Applications for SPORE DRPs are solicited annually, with an aim to fund at least 3 one-year awards of up to $50,000 each, with the possibility of ongoing support for a second year award of $50,000 if requested and approved based on acceptable progress. Philanthropic funds will also be utilized if available to support high quality proposals. Projects that provide a ?pipeline? of additional value to the main SPORE projects or that support other new or concurrent melanoma grants are welcomed.